The Twilight Twenty Five Round 9
by Baxteropolis
Summary: The challenge is to complete twenty five prompts in three months.
1. Chapter 1-Forgotten

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: Forgotten  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 100<p>

As she listened to the song, she realized that it perfectly described her relationship with Edward. She just couldn't believe that he would write something like that. It had to have been written by his brother Jasper, because, sadly, Jasper noticed how Edward treated her. Edward was the one who always left and expected her to be waiting when he returned-no matter how long he was gone, no matter what he did, no matter who he did it with. He was the one partying like a rock star while she was at home forgotten.

But now she was done waiting.


	2. Chapter 2-Crush

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: Crush  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 358<p>

"OK Bella, close the books. It is time to go meet Rose and Emmett," said Alice excitedly. "And it is a beautiful day! Woo hoo! I can't wait! We are going to have so much fun having the gang all together again!" Yep, Alice talks in exclamation points.

"Oh, and by the way, Jasper said Edward was going to be joining us," she said in a sing song voice with a twinkle in her eye.

I felt my face heat up in response. I have been in love with Edward Cullen since we were in eleventh grade biology together. Five years later it is still going strong. And he has no idea, although I am pretty sure everyone else does.

Alice and I met up with Rose, Emmett, and Jasper in the quad.

"I thought you said Edward was joining us?"

"He will be here soon Alice. He had to pick up something," replied Jasper. He looked apologetically at me and refused to meet Alice's eye. Rose glared at him, daggers shooting from her eyes. I wonder what that is all about.

Rose, Alice and I gathered together to catch up while we waited. I have really missed Rose and Emmett since they graduated last year. Even though we are all still in the same town, it is tough to find a time when we can all get together.

"Eddie! Hurry up man-day's a wastin," shouted Emmett.

As I looked up I understood Jasper's look and Rose's anger. Attached to Edward was Tanya, the beautiful sophomore who has been following him around like a puppy. Apparently, that was the something he had to pick up.

"I am sorry honey," said Rose as she gave me a hug. Apparently, she knew Edward wouldn't be alone.

"I am so sorry Bella, I had no idea he was going to bring someone. Jasper only said that Edward was coming and I didn't think to ask."

"Alice, please don't worry about it. After all this time I have gotten used to it. It is called a crush for a reason. If it wasn't expected to hurt, it would be called something else."


	3. Chapter 3-Waffle

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: Waffle  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating: K  
>Word Count: 100<p>

** "Shhh, we don't want to wake up Mommy," said Rose to her brother and their father.**

** Bella had been awake listening. She quietly walked to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway to watch the goings on. Edward looked up and when he saw her he smiled and winked. He was helping the kids make waffles, which was one of her favorite meals, not just favorite breakfast. They had a vase with daisies on the set table.**

** "Happy Saturday Mom!"**

** "Happy Saturday? Is it a special occasion?"**

** "Nope, we just wanted to surprise you with breakfast because we love you!"**


	4. Chapter 4-Covert

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: Covert  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating: T  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Ten year old Jasper met up with his parents where they were waiting with nine year old Alice and her parents after the game. He was still in his football uniform and got a big smile on his face when he saw Alice waiting in her cheerleader uniform.

"Hi Jasper" Alice said, returning his smile.

As the group walked to their cars, Jasper covertly held Alice's hand.

"Looks like history is repeating itself," whispered Bella to Edward.

"Well the dark haired cheerleader getting together the quarterback didn't work out too badly for us," he replied with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5-Treasure

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

**Prompt: Treasure  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 1064<strong>

**Dear Family and Friends,**

**Merry Christmas! I hope you are all sitting down because it's time again for the Cullen family brag sheet-I mean newsletter!**

**So much has happened this year! The biggest of which (at least to me) was the birth of Renesmee. That girl is growing like a weed. She should be in middle school, home school of course, by the time you read this. Jacob being around is a bit problematic though. The smell is almost unbearable-sorry Pack but you know it's true. Also, he acts like he is in charge of all just because he has imprinted on Renesmee. (her name is Renesmee not Nessie! If she must have a nickname why not Ren or Mae, not Nessie!) He is supposed to be whatever she needs. I can tell you she doesn't need him to tell Charlie about vampires (thanks for putting his life in danger by the way.) She doesn't need him to be disrespectful of her family by calling us leeches and coming to our home whenever he likes without waiting for an invitation or even knocking on the door. He needs to realize our family does not revolve around him, he should be accommodating to us, not the other way around.**

**OK, got a little off topic there. Thanks for letting me rant. Now on to the rest of the family.**

**Rose has opened an auto shop specializing in high performance vehicles. You wouldn't think there would be much need for such a business in the Forks area and you would be right. That is why her shop is located in Port Angeles. The casino supplies an endless supply of customers. **

**Emmett has started designing video games. He is a natural! His first game is called "Smash Heart Fury." During the post zombie apocalypse, you and your friends decide to go across the country in search of other survivors, in a vehicle called "Smash Heart." It is a first person shooter where you have to fight zombies and evil survivors while keeping your group of survivors safe. He tested it with us and we all loved it! It should be a big hit when it is released early next year. **

**Alice has decided to put her love of fashion, shopping, and dressing up other people to use and opened an exclusive boutique. Most of what she carries she has designed, but she also carries other designers as well. She is located near the casino in Sequim and is planning on opening a second location in Port Angeles near Rose's shop.**

**Jasper has finally written his book about the Civil War from a Texan's point of view. He kept complaining about how the history books had it all wrong so he decided to set the record straight. His book is coming out the first week of January and is already required reading for American History classes at the University of Texas.**

**Carlisle is still working at the hospital in the ER. I think being the leader of this group of crazies is getting to him. He now wears torn jeans and Doc Martin's when he isn't at work. He has finally gotten rid of the scarves, so that is a plus. He now rides a Harley! He has mentioned that on the next move, he wants to go to high school. Can a vampire have a mid life crisis? **

**Esme has decided to put her love of entertaining and her organizational skills to work and started an event planning business. She does a lot of work with the casinos, so she doesn't have to worry about the weather. She has Emily, Leah, and Seth working with her and they take care of any events that may occur in the sunlight. They all work really well together. Besides, since Charlie married Sue, Seth and Leah are family. Although between you and me, I think if she has to plan another Elvis wedding Esme will be joining Carlisle in high school!**

**Edward had decided to concentrate on his music right now. He has been giving lessons after school at Forks Elementary. He loves teaching the kids and introducing them to instrumental music. On a dare (thanks Emmett,) Edward entered a talent contest at the casino (are you seeing a trend here?) and of course he won. He now performs every Wednesday night under the name Masen Anthony. He wears a wig and contacts. So far no one has recognized him, but he has built up quite a fan base.**

**As for me, I have been writing also. Perhaps you have heard of it, it's called The Twilight Saga. It is a series of four books that tell the story of how I met and fell in love with Edward and his family. It does appear that this would break the law of keeping our existence a secret. I actually spoke with Aro, Caius, and Marcus before I sent it to a publisher. If you think about it, what better way to keep the secret than putting it in a fictional book for teenagers. From a human's point of view, who would believe it? They all thought it was a brilliant idea!**

**So that does it for all of us. You all mean so much to us, and we treasure each and every one of you! If it wasn't for all of you, we may not even be here to write this awesome letter. Merry Christmas to you all and I hope to see you all in the coming year.**

**Love,**

**Bella**

**P.S. As I was writing this, Edward ran through looking for the electric clippers and a ladder. I didn't think anything of it. I figured Emmett was involved, since he is the reason we have the clippers in the first place. Don't ask! I heard the hum of the shears and then what sounded like a yelp. I ran out to see Jacob with his head shoved through the rungs of the ladder jammed between two trees so he couldn't move. Edward was, and I am not making this up, shaving him to look like a poodle! Apparently, Jacob thought it would be funny to call Edward "Dad" again. That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Edward and he snapped. I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner. Oh well!**

**Can't wait to see what the new year brings!**


	6. Chapter 6-Exposed

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: Exposed  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating: T  
>Word Count: 466<p>

**Jacob,**

** I am writing this because you don't listen when I talk to you. You need to back off! I don't think you understand the whole imprint thing because you are making me very uncomfortable and you don't seem to care. I have repeatedly asked you to leave me alone and my father has repeatedly asked you to leave me alone and my mother has repeatedly as you to leave me alone, but you are still here. The way you are acting is not what I need. You are making me very uncomfortable! The way you are acting is actually a little creepy. I mean I am only one year old! **

** What did you hope to accomplish by exposing the existence of the wolves and vampires to Charlie? You do realize that by doing that, you have put his life in danger? He is my grandfather! Seriously, what were you thinking? Also, Charlie is not the only one who will notice that my family doesn't age and that I age extraordinarily fast. What about the rest of the town? Forks is very small and people notice everything. But no, once again you were only thinking about yourself!**

** What is with calling me Nessie? My name is Renesmee. It was created out of the names of my grandmothers to honor them. Calling me Nessie does the opposite. Are you trying to say that I am a monster?**

** Why do you think it is OK to disrespect my family? You come over whenever you want and you rarely leave. You don't wait for an invitation. You don't knock when you get here, you just walk right in with no regard for the people inside or what you may be interrupting. You continue to call them leeches. That is my family you are talking about! My parents! Your alleged best friend! You don't hear them calling you dog do you? That is because they are respectful, even if you aren't.**

** Do you really think this behavior will endear you to me? You really need to grow up Jacob! Yes, I did just say that to you-grow up! You may be "alpha" to your pack, but you are just annoying to me.**

** Please stop all of this! I am uncomfortable in my own home because of you. Please leave me alone-that is what I need from you.**

**Renesmee**

** "So Daddy, what do you think? Do you think it will do any good?" my daughter asked.**

** "I hope so Sweetness, although he is very stubborn," I replied. "I think you may have to let Billy and Sam know about how he is behaving. They may be able to help."**

** "That's a good idea-thanks Daddy! I really hope this works. How sad is it that I am acting more maturely than him."**


	7. Chapter 7-Disheveled

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: Disheveled  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating: M  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Edward came out of the bedroom with disheveled hair. This was not his purposeful disheveled style. This looked like it had been grabbed and pulled. The only way to describe it is sex hair.

Jasper came out with his hair just as disheveled. He joined Edward and Bella in the kitchen. He walked up to her and gave her a deep kiss.

"Darlin', I thought you were going to join us. We waited as long as we could."

"I know and I am sorry," replied Bella. "I will just have to make it up to both of you after dinner."


	8. Chapter 8-Innocence

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: Innocence  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating: T  
>Word Count: 448<p>

** "I know I have said this before, but Edward, I love that picture! I still feel like I have seen it somewhere else," said Alice when she came to see Jasper, who is her boyfriend and my best friend and roommate.**

** The picture she is talking about is called "Innocence." It is not what most people would expect to be in a guy's dorm room. It is black and white. It is of a young boy sitting on a dock with a young girl and their feet are dangling over the edge. She has her head on his shoulder and he has his arm around her. The sun is out, and is reflecting off the lake . Alice does always comment on that picture. What she doesn't know is that the boy in the picture is me and the girl was my best friend Bella, and the picture had been taken by her mother. They moved away at the end of that summer and I haven't seen her since. I don't even know where they moved.**

** "Hey man, you coming to happy hour with us?" asked Jasper.**

** "Edward please, you promised you come out to meet my best friend Isa!"**

** I have heard all about Isa from Alice. They have been best friends since they were nine, when Isa moved to her town. She had taken a year off before going to college. She traveled across the country working on her photography. She posted her pictures and their descriptions on a blog, which has become very popular. Alice said she was hoping to publish it in a book. She has been doing this in memory of her mother, who was a professional photographer and taught her everything she knew. **

** Alice always gets this look when she mentions Isa to me. I have a feeling she is going to try to set us up. I knew it was just a matter of time before we met and that Alice wouldn't quit until we did.**

** "I know Alice, let's go."**

** "I told Isa I would pick her up, so why don't you guys go on ahead and we will meet you there."**

** Happy hour had just started when we got there. Jasper and I were able to get a pool table and started a game. Jasper had just taken his shot when he got a big smile on his face. I knew the girls had arrived.**

** "Hi Darlin'," he said as her embraced her like he hadn't seen her in ages.**

** "Edward, this is my best friend Isa."**

** I was looking forward to meeting her, so I turned around with a smile. When I saw her, my jaw dropped.**

** "Bella?"**


	9. Chapter 9-Mist

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: Mist  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating: T  
>Word Count: 100<p>

The early morning mist wound its way through the cemetery. This was typical weather for Forks. It created an otherworldly atmosphere that Edward always thought was appropriate for the location.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. I know it's been a while since I have stopped by. Bella wasn't able to join me this morning. She hasn't been feeling well for the past few days. It's OK though, we found out she is pregnant. You are going to be grandparents."

A sunbeam broke through the clouds and landed on Edward while a warm breeze embraced him.

"I love you too. Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10-Shattered

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

**Prompt: Shattered  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating: T  
>Word Count: 100<strong>

** As she turned the corner, she saw the cheerleader kissing the handsome boy in the football jersey. She gasped and ran away from the couple so she didn't see Edward immediately push Lauren away in disgust. **

** "Bella, wait!" Edward yelled as he ran after her. **

** It was too late. Lauren watched them leave with a smirk on her face. She accomplished her goal. Lauren thought if she could break them up, Edward would be hers. **

** But Bella was Edward's soul mate and just the thought of being without her shattered his heart. He would find her and fix this misunderstanding.**


	11. Chapter 11-Kingdom

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: Kingdom  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating: T  
>Word Count: 100<p>

** King Edward ruled his kingdom with an iron fist. He was feared by his subjects. He showed no mercy or compassion and expected none in return.**

** Edward was raised by a tyrant of a father after his mother died during his birth. His father blamed Edward for the death of Queen Esme, his true love and Edward's mother. King Carlisle never showed his son love. Instead, Edward was shown resentment and contempt from the man who was his father. Because he was never shown love or mercy, he didn't know what they were.**

** That is until he met Princess Isabella.**


	12. Chapter 12-Insidious

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25 dot com<p>

Prompt: Insidious  
>Main Character: Edward<br>Rating: T  
>Word Count: 452<p>

** The Cullen Estate was located far from anything in a remote forest in Washington. Although it was in a remote location, or perhaps because of it, the mansion had an elaborate, high tech security system. It was comparable to the security system at Louvre or the Metropolitan Museum of Art.**

** This security was necessary. The reclusive Cullen family were art collectors, known for acquiring rare and valuable pieces for their personal collection. Through the years, many art thieves have attempted breaking in but not one has been successful. Bella Swan was determined to change that.**

** Bella had something going for her that previous would be thieves didn't have. She was a computer genius. She was able to create an insidious computer virus which she let loose in their security system. Once she did that, all she had to do was be patient and wait for the virus to do its job.**

** Now the mysterious Cullen family were excellent with computers, but none of them were as good as Bella. Working together, they discovered that something was going on with their system, but they couldn't figure out what.**

** The time came for the virus to have done its job, and the Cullens still had no idea what was going on with their system. Bella was able to break in undetected and leave with a painting of a beautiful meadow in the Impressionist style. In fact, the painting had been gone for a day before they noticed it was missing. They may not have even noticed it then if Edward Cullen hadn't gone looking for it.**

** Bella looked up as the door to her office opened and into the golden eyes of Edward himself.**

** "What do I owe for the honor of this visit," she said with a smirk and a quirk of her brow.**

** Edward's face broke into a huge smile. "You did it! I should know better than to doubt your skills. At first I couldn't figure out why you didn't take a more valuable painting, but then I realized the subject of the painting you did take. I like where you hung the picture of our meadow. It looks great on the wall behind our bed. I think that was a nice touch. There is no question, you win the bet. As we speak, Emmett and Jasper are digging the hole for your in-ground pool. It should be completed by tomorrow."**

** Bella's golden eyes sparkled at she replied, "Aren't you supposed to helping them? And I believe Rose and Alice requested you all to be shirtless while you performed manual labor. You better get to work."**

** "Yeah, yeah-let's go home Hacker-girl," replied Edward as they left Bella's office hand in hand.**


End file.
